


For Now

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Transfic Mini Fest, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Star Trek: FTM!Chekov. It's easier if they just think he's baby-faced. Some attraction between Chekov and Sulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

Hikaru Sulu is...well, Sulu is _cute._ There are a lot of cute people on the Enterprise, but Sulu might win the prize. And Chekov gets to sit _right next to him_ on the bridge. It's a pretty good place to be.

With all the things that have happened, it's hard to think about anything but looking, though; sex and relationships seem as unbelievable as the stories he used to listen to about mercurial Czars and clever Czarinas when he was a child.

Still, when Sulu _smiles_...it's hard not to notice.

For now, he focuses on piloting the ship. He needs to prove himself. Later, he can ask Spock if the Vulcan's credo if Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations is really true, if those smiles Sulu's directing his way are more than friendly encouragement, if the smiles would change if he knew what Chekov's body was like now. But maybe, maybe, they wouldn't.

For now, it's easier if they think he's baby-faced.


End file.
